


Your Scent

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Kink, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual scent kink, Non-Consensual smelling, Scent Kink, non con, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: I’m really gross, K bye
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Frank Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Your Scent

Frank shivered as he pulled his puffy coat closer to him, Mount Ormond Resorts weather wasn’t very kind at this time of night. Sadly it only got colder as the time neared 12am so he was left shivering in the small resort cabin until he finally fell asleep. But he never slept, neither did the rest of The Legion. Susie could stay up for three days straight before passing out, either it was her pure refusal to just close her eyes, or it was the cold.

No matter what everything was harsh where he was, as he wasn’t to happy to be in The Entity’s realm anyways. And after a while, his thoughts soon left him. Frank thought he’d finally fall asleep as he leaned against the wood chipped, white painted wall. But he jolted up when the rest of The Legion burst into his room.

“Hey Frank, Julie wanted you to do something-“ But the now unmasked Julie looked down at Susie and spoke over her, “No it was all your idea Susie”. The pink haired girl gave a sly smile, showing off her braces as the corners of her mouth went from ear to ear. “Okay fine, it was my idea,” She stopped talking for a second to teasingly stick her tongue out at Julie who looked a lot more than annoyed at this point. “We-,” Julie nudged her. “I-! Want you to go to the Yamaoka realm and steal the new killers demon mask,” Susie looked so smug as she said this, as if it was even a big deal. Oh only if Frank truly knew. 

“Why the hell would I want to do that?” Frank looked up at his friends, chattering teeth and shaky hands as he grasped the coat. “Because, then I’d take over all your trial shifts so you can spend more time with that little bitch boy Quentin, who you seem to like so much.” Susie chuckled until Joey punched her in the arm lightly.

“So will you do it?”

Frank knew two things, he has a 50/50 chance of getting out alive. Either things could go horribly wrong, or he could get in and out in less than ten minutes. He could only hope. “Fuck it, if it’ll get me more time with that ‘little bitch boy Quentin’ then yeah. I’ll fucking do it.”

Susie grinned ,” get a move on, he’s waiting for you.”

Frank didn’t know what she meant but, in the end why would he care? In all honesty, he didn’t care at all. The only thing Frank did care about was how creepy the Yamaoka Estate was. The weird statues freaked him out and the tall bamboo always got in his way. But he soon made his way to the temple. It was tall and running up the stairs made his legs feel like they were gonna give out. But his eyes soon caught the red mask resting against the leg of the headless statue that was set on the top of the temple. 

Turn that 50/50 chance into a 100/0 he was gonna get out of here quickly, and damn was he happy about this. Yet he did dread going back into the ice pit that is known as Mount Ormond. And Frank thought he’d be used to the frigid temperatures by now!

Frank trotted up to the statue, feeling accomplished until he reached out to the mask. Suddenly a death tight grip was put around his wrist. The Canadian was so shocked by this, and he didn’t expect it. This earned a yelp from Frank as he turned around, bracing himself for the worst. An extremely tall man, with scars all across is face, with a piercing glare was staring right into his eyes. And the man, well more like the monster began digging his sharp, cracked nails into Franks soft and tender skin.

Another yelp came up from his throat, he watched as the unknown man began smiling, widely, revealing his sharp teeth. They were pointy like knives and hooked slightly, giving them a frightening look. The fear in Frank was very apparent to whoever this man was, and the Canadian could tell it pleased him. The man didn’t talk when he turned Frank around to look right into his eyes, he towered over the smaller killer, with a elated look on his face.

Frank gulped and got ready for the worst, he didn’t know what that was, but it surely did frightened him.

Nothing happens for a while, but the man just stared at him, taking in the scene before himself. Soon after that, we’ll, not soon, after quite a while the man began putting his unmasked face near Franks neck, setting his chin on the Canadians chest. The man then buried his nose into Franks tender skin, inhaling deeply, breathing in his scent.

The mans animalistic nature scared him, well it was more odd and disturbing than anything. 

Goosebumps raised on his skin when the other killer exhaled and chuckled. It was like the man was so pleased. And it didn’t take long for him to start trailing his face down to Franks abdomen, pulling his torn, white shirt up. He set his huge, bone crushing hands onto the Canadians hips, almost gently as he began dragging his nose down the others hip bones, smelling him with delight. Frank didn’t know how to feel at this point, all he knew is that this felt so gross. He wanted to get away but, whoever this new killer was, is way to fucking strong.

He couldn’t help but start crying a bit, tears leaked from his eyes but he made no noise. He would if he was brave enough but, what would this man do if he starting to talk? Time felt still until he heard a loud, deep grunt come from the man below him. The man then let go of Frank, rising to his full height, goddamn was he tall...

“You can go now, and don’t let me see you here again,” What he said shook The Legion members core, his voice was deeper than anything he’s ever heard. But he was so glad to be gone from this damned place. Yet he was still shaken up by the encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really gross, K bye


End file.
